The man in the bar
by CaptiveFaRaMiRheart
Summary: A conversation between a bartender and the Captain. Please review!


The Man in the Bar

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Faramir, but Cinnie is mine.

"Another round order for the big guy!", I said to one of regular nightly drinkers, as I poured him another glass. "Thank you, Miss!"

I sighed as I looked around at our customers. There as quite a few, despite closing time soon. Some regulars, some fresh faces. The musician, the baker, the loner...they were all there.

I started to wipe the counters, when someone else walked in, and sat down. "Can I get an ale, please?", he said. "Of course, sir", I replied, putting the rag down, and serving him. He was a young man, not much older than I, I deemed. His hair, blondish-brown and wavy, eyes blue. Face, fair and stern. Yet as his eyes momentarily met mine to pay, I saw, if not mistaken, a hint of sadness. I cleared my throat "And how was your day, sir?", I asked. As a bartender, this question was never uncommon. He took a sip of his drink. I picked up the rag again and resumed cleaning.

"How was my day..", he repeated, and looked up at me. That's when I saw this man wasn't just fair and stern, as I said, but he was handsome. Not the handsome you'd call any other man, but the rare handsome that you hardly see in life. "Do you you ever tire of your job, miss?", he asked me, cutting my thoughts off. "Do you ever get tired of serving other people, taking their orders?"

I was a bit confused by this question, My job wasn't that hard. I smiled at him. "I do my best, sir." He took another sip. "Exactly", he answered softly. I put my rag down. Stupid, he was referring to himself., I thought. Perhaps he was a soldier, or a ranger of some sort. I bit my tongue back from saying those obvious questions like "What do you do." I started to wash the glasses, to distract myself. But even a distraction like this couldn't keep my eyes from him. He had such this sad look on, I had to do something. "Life gets better", I offered. He smiled a little. "I let go of that day a long time ago." I sighed.

"Are you married?", I asked, sounding like any other bartender would. Not too much interest, but just enough to get him to speak. A few moments of silence, and he finally answered with a soft "no". I started to put the glasses on the rack. "Then I say, sir, do go have fun then." His brow creased. "Are you suggesting I should bed any woman I can get my hands on?", he asked, but due to his tone, sounded more like a statement. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way...I merely meant, explore your options." The bar had started to clear up. Since there were no more customers to attend to, I went around the bar table, and sat myself next to him.

"And what are those?", he said.

"Well.." I started. "I wouldn't know if this is true, but they say once love comes into your life, the rose blossoms...they say everyone starts as a bud. It grows as you grow, it grows better if you nurture it...and when you love someone, and they love you, the rose blossoms, carrying beauty with it..."

He looked at me, perhaps pondering what it all meant. "And what of a father's love?", he asked. "A parent's love for their child is just as beautiful as a woman's love for a man", I told him. He was silent for moments, then he chuckled.

"What is your name, sir?", I finally asked him. He looked at me and smiled . "I am Faramir", he said. "and you?"

"Cinnia, or Cinnie, they call me", I answered.

"And how old are you, Cinnie?"

"28, naught but 3 days ago"

He nodded. "Well, I will 'explore my options', thank you for that", he said. "I don't believe that will be hard", I said. "Why is that?"

"It is not everyday a girl sees someone as handsome as you are"

I really didn't mean to have said that out loud. It just slipped out. I looked down, embarrassed. He smiled, flattered by the comment.

Thank Eru for the drunken man wanting another round, who broke the awkward pause. I got up, and poured his ale, as slow as possible. I cursed myself for letting that comment slip.

Once I was through, returned back to where I was. Then Faramir sighed, and said "I think I want another one, too". "Sure thing", I replied, serving him another glass. "Once someone asks for their second drink, it allows me to ask them...what was wrong with today?" I said. He took a sip, then set his glass down. "Do you have a few days for me to explain?" I laughed. "It can't be that bad...", I answered. He smiled again.

"You look tired", I said, hinting perhaps that was the problem. He nodded slowly. "I see...and what was that thing you told me when you came in here... Severing other people and taking their orders?", I asked.

"Its what I do...serve my Steward, my country", he explained. So I was right...a soldier he was. " I love Minas Tirith", he quietly said. "I love her people...I love her beauty.. But she's slowly falling into the hands of Sauron."

I noticed the proudness in his voice when he talked of the city, and the fear when he spoke of her fall. He was a genuine man. Someone who really cared. "I think its wonderful that you want to protect every grain of it...do you still believe there's hope?"

"It is the only thing that keeps me going", he said. I didn't know how many beats my heart skipped. The only thing I could do was nod. The musician started to play his violin. The drunken man had passed out. We laughed.

Suddenly Faramir got up, and walked over to the musician, and gave him a few gold coins. "Thank you, my Lord!", I heard him say. Then Faramir whispered something to him, and he nodded. He then changed his tune.

Faramir slowly walked towards me, and bowed. "May I have this dance, lady", he said, holding out his hand. I smiled and, of course, reached for his hand. He took mine, and walked me to the center of the bar. He laid an arm around my waist, and brought me closer. I don't know how close we were, I don't know how long we danced, I only knew that he was holding me, and I felt comforted. I laid my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat with the violin in the background. Why haven't I met this man before?

When the song ended, he bowed, and brought my hand to his lips. "Thank you, Cinnie", he whispered. "and thank you, Faramir", I replied, with the biggest smile on my face. "It is getting late", he said. I nodded slowly. "Goodnight", he said. And just like he came, he was gone..

I sighed, and brought my hand to my heart. "Who was that man?", I said aloud. "That would be the Captain", the musician answered. I turned around. "What?"

"That was Captain Faramir, son of the Steward", he repeated. He pack his violin, and stood up. "Goodnight, miss", he said.

After closing the bar, I quietly entered my house. I tried not to wake anyone. When I got to my room, I saw my cousin, still awake in bed. I changed into my night clothes, and crawled into bed. "Cinnie, where were you?", my cousin said. I turned around to face her. "I was dancing with the Captain", was all I could say. "Captain Faramir?", my cousin, who unlike me up until the night, knew his name. I nodded. she laughed, and extinguished the light. "Goodnight, cousin", she said.

I didn't care whether she believed me or not, I've never had a night like this before. I vowed to myself that I was going to find Faramir again. I had felt there rose begin to blossom. I didn't care how long it would take, how many hours, I was going to dance with Faramir again, whether it'd be a bar night, or a wedding night.

A/N: So there it was...please please pleeease review, I'm a bit self-conscious about this one...its meant to be one chapter but depending on reviews, we'll see!


End file.
